Loft sanctuary
by lorientad
Summary: ce recueil a vu le jour par hasard, il parlera des relations privées entre chevaliers , voir peut-etre spectres, et autres plus tard, allez savoir, quand on sait qui est responsable de cette naissance. :). Yaoi et OOC probable, couple et threesome, voir meme plus... j'ai posté une annexe pour répondre aux reviews
1. ShuraSaga

mot de l'auteur:Alors ce recueil (oui, on a dire ça comme ça, vu que ça risque d'être décousu) a vu le jour à cause d'une certaine personne qui m'enquiquinait (sur une autre de mes fics qui n'avance pas) a propos de Threesome et autres. j'ai eu le malheur de dire: "et pourquoi pas 6 chevaliers tant qu'on y est!", ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Je commence gentiment avec un duo improbable, et je continuerai avec d'autres surprise. Si je suis pas morte avant, parce que j'en connais deux qui m'attendent au tournant, dont une qui en est déjà affûter sa hache *gloups*.

je demande de l'indulgence parce que c'est mon premier lemon (et pas le dernier, sigh!) alors je le dis d'avance il est bourré de cliché et ceux a qui le yaoi ou ce couple ne plait pas... passez votre chemin. pour les autres un petit commentaire serait "très" apprécié, rien que pour me remettre de l'engueulade que je vais prendre. MDR

Important: les personnage peuvent paraître OOC... c'est normal! je le fais exprès! si ca vous plait pas, voyez au dessus! niark

note: les personnages appartient a Kurumada

* * *

><p>Un bruit mat contre une porte, un gémissement étouffé, ce qui attendait Kanon alors qu'il rentrait dans le temple ne laissait aucun doute, il décida de ressortir, ayant reconnu la voix rauque de désir de son frère, il ne voulait pas savoir avec qui il était cette fois, il voulait pouvoir nier. Et surtout il avait un problème plus pressant à prendre en compte et il fila voir si Milo était dans le coin.<p>

Dans la chambre le couple se foutait bien des problèmes de Kanon, ne savait même pas qu'ils auraient pu être surpris et surtout s'en moquait éperdument. Saga dévorait la bouche de son compagnon, qu'il n'avait, chose surprenant pas eu de mal à entraîner dans sa chambre. L'homme avait glissé ses mains dans la longue chevelure de Saga, répondant au baiser avec passion, Saga quitta sa bouche pour son cou et le fit gémir de plus belle. Saga se redressa avec un petit sourire.

- Doucement Shura, il ne faudrait pas que Camus nous surprenne.

Shura ricana, et se frotta contre le grec.

- tu n'as toujours pas digéré qu'il m'ait choisi hein ? Nargua-t-il.

- le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre prouve que tu ne le mérite pas, gronda-t-il faisant rire le capricorne qui finit dans un gémissement lorsqu'il lui mordilla le cou

-tu ne proteste pas ? fit-il surpris, Shura attrapa la nuque du grec et l'embrassa violemment.

- qui te dit que Camus n'est pas au courant ?

Saga s'écarta brutalement, surpris.

- qu'… quoi ? Balbutia-t-il. Shura profita de ce moment pour pousser le gémeaux sur le lit, et de partir à la découverte du torse offert.

- tu crois vraiment que tes œillades sont passées inaperçue ? …oublierais tu qui il est ? demanda l'espagnol tout en explorant le torse musclé de sa langue, Saga était complètement perdu.

- ce qui me surprend moi, c'est que ce soit moi que tu aies choisi ! Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à la ceinture du pantalon du grec.

- je… ne…. Commença Saga tout en aidant l'espagnol à le dévêtir.

- tu pensais que Camus ne me tromperais pas. On s'en doutait … Shura se déshabilla sous le regard fiévreux du Gémeau…et tu connais Camus, jamais il ne prendrait de risque avec sa réputation, alors on a décidé que je tâterais le terrain. Expliqua-t-il tout en improvisant un strip-tease.

- Quel terrain ? fit Saga, surpris, déglutissant devant le spectacle offert. Le rire chaud et sensuel de l'espagnol fit courir des frissons le long de son dos.

- toi, moi, lui… explique le capricorne en s'allongeant près du grec.

Saga gémit fortement, autant à l'image dépeinte par Shura que par ses lèvres sur son torse et sa main sur son sexe.

- je vois que ça te plait, s'amusa-t-il en sentant la chair palpiter entre ses doigts.

Saga attrapa la nuque de Shura et l'embrassa fougueusement, jouant avec sa langue, le faisant gémir et arquer le dos.

- à ton avis ? fit-il d'une voix rauque. Déjà vous seuls ça m'excitait mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble… ça m'obsède.

- tant mieux, affirma l'espagnol se couchant sur le grec, Saga le regarda surprit, le capricorne sourit amusé.

- tu t'attendais à ce que je te laisse dominer ? Que nenni mon cher Saga, tu ne le sais pas mais tu es ma proie, il l'embrassa langoureusement, notre proie chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

A partir de là, Saga fut plonger dans un océan de plaisir, Shura déployait tout son savoir-faire pour retenir le gémeau volage dans son lit pour plus d'une nuit. Il dévora le torse musclé avant de s'attaquer au ventre de Saga, pendant tout ce temps, ses mains caressaient les cuisses du grec qui s'écartaient pour laisser la place au Capricorne. L'espagnol le récompensa en engloutissant jusqu'à la garde le sexe dressé du gémeau qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il haleta, et posa ses mains sur les cheveux noirs de l'espagnol, celui-ci joua quelques minutes avec le sexe dans sa bouche puis se redressa dans un bruit de succion.

- T'arrête pas, bordel ! Se lamenta Saga, Shura rigola.

- ne t'en fais pas mon ami, tu auras ta délivrance… plus tard. Taquina t'il en embrassant le gémeau qui l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes, s'arqua pour se frotter contre le capricorne.

- si… c'est comme…ça que tu as séduit Camus… je comprends mieux… dit-il pantelant. Shura répondit a ça par des mouvements brusques de va et vient, son sexe contre celui de Saga.

- oses-tu prétendre que je n'ai pas d'autres qualités ?

Saga émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire et le gémissement.

- disons que… celle-ci… est très…attrayannnnte, AHHH ! Un mouvement du bassin bien place de Shura fit taire Saga, ou du moins stoppa les mots cohérents.

Le capricorne, bien résolu à faire oublier le langage parlé a Saga, a part certains mots, décida de reprendre ses taquineries sur le membre tendu du grec. En sentant la langue chaude sur son sexe, Saga poussa un gémissement lascif, ses mains attraper le drap, et il tenta de remuer les hanches, mais Shura avait prévu et bloquait les mouvements de Saga.

- Shura… fit plaintivement le gémeau alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir plus que la langue du capricorne, celui-ci prit pitié et décida de mener le gémeau à la jouissance une première fois avec sa bouche mais glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du grec.

Lorsque Saga sentit que la fellation pratiquée par le capricorne devenait plus sérieuse. Son sexe était aspiré, cajolé, titillé par la langue et la bouche de l'espagnol, mais quand le doigt le pénétra, il se sentit partir dans un autre monde, réduit à son membre et la caverne humide dans laquelle il se trouvait et le plaisir que lui donnait Shura. Les gémissements, plaintes et cris de Saga, rendaient l'espagnol complétement fou. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle, enseigné par Camus qui était très exigeant, pour ne pas jouir lorsque Saga se libera dans sa bouche.

Shura relâcha le pénis du grec et remonta pour l'embrasser, Saga pas encore complétement redescendu, captura néanmoins le visage du capricorne, pour une bataille de langues fougueuse. Le sexe tendu de Shura, laissait une trace humide sur le ventre de Saga mais quand celui-ci voulut le toucher, l'espagnol l'en empêcha.

- non, laisse, si tu me touches, je vais craquer… ça serait dommage, taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin, Saga gloussa.

-oui tu as raison, mais… ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps.

Shura l'embrassa férocement, et se redressa pour fouiller dans la table de nuit.

- ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura-t-il en sortant le tube de gel. Tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

Saga caressa la joue de l'espagnol avec une tendresse surprenante.

- je te fais confiance pour ça. Shura ricana alors qu'il commença à préparer saga

- Camus est exigeant, Saga ! Crois-moi il a fait en sorte que je le satisfasse.

Saga émit un long gémissement, ce n'était pas tant le doigt, que l'image que Shura avait suggéré, celle d'un Camus, dominateur, expliquant point par point ce qu'il voulait.

- c'est encore plus chaud que tu ne peux l'imaginer, murmura Shura de sa voix rauque, Saga frémit de désir.

Pendant qu'il continuait par ses mots à exciter le gémeau, le capricorne s'appliqua à le préparer à sa venue. Saga gémit, cria son plaisir, le capricorne l'emmenait loin sur la route du plaisir, si loin qu'il perdait toute notion de lui-même, seul comptait ses sensations.

- Prends-moi… supplia-t-il. Lui qui avait le plus souvent été le dominant et surtout n'avait jamais supplié, en était rendu la par le talent du son ami.

Shura que les bruits de Saga rendait fou, décida qu'il était temps et ôta ses doigts.

-Shura, se lamenta le grec.

- Je viens, annonça l'espagnol en prenant possession, enfin, du corps du gémeau. Il prit néanmoins son temps, ou du moins il essaya mais Saga posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'espagnol et d'un mouvement du bassin s'empala sur le sexe qui prenait possession de lui.

- RAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Gémit-il.

- impatient ! Railla Shura. Saga l'attira pour lui mordre la lèvre.

- J'attends toujours … de découvrir… tes talents, haleta-t-il. L'espagnol sourit et se mit en mouvement, lentement. Saga gronda, voulut accélérer le mouvement, mais Shura le bloqua, son sexe au plus profond du gémeau.

- Putain Shurahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… finit-il dans un gémissement dû au soudain coup de butoir du capricorne.

Celui-ci décida qu'il avait assez joué avec le Gémeau et entreprit de l'emmener septième ciel. Les mouvements de l'espagnol faisait naître des cris de plaisir chez Saga, qui s'accrocha aux épaules du capricorne, pour s'ancrer dans le monde réel. Shura eut un grand sourire de voir dans quel état se trouver Saga, essoufflé, couvert du sueur, les cheveux en bataille.

Oui, franchement il était fier d'avoir réduit le fier chevalier des Gémeaux à un amas de chair tremblant sous ses mains, son corps à cause du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Shura, arrivé lui aussi à ses limites, accéléra ses coups de bassin, Saga se cambra pour le sentir plus en lui, des sanglots de plaisir lui échappèrent quand Shura pris son sexe en main, pour enfin, l'emmener au nirvana.

Ils crièrent leur jouissance d'une seule voix, le capricorne retombant sur le gémeau, tous deux haletant et couvert de sueur. Shura se retira délicatement et aller s'allonger près d'un Saga, complètement à l'ouest quand il entendit un discret toussotement. Il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers le spectateur impromptu.

- le spectacle t'a plu ?

...

* * *

><p>rien que pour cette fin je vais me faire tuer.<p> 


	2. shurasagaCamus

**_note: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage!)_**

**_- Warning: trio, sexe, LOL et pour ceux et celle qui n'aurai pas compris mon humour dans mes notes precedentes: je ronchonne mais ça m'amuse! _**

NOTE: les reviews sont toujours appréciable pour ceux qui veulent en laisser. si c'est pour faire des critiques non-constructives... abstenez-vous!

* * *

><p><em>chapitre precedent - le spectacle t'a plu ?<em>

Chapitre 2.

Saga sursauta et releva péniblement la tête pour voir Camus appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte.

- Spé… tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il pantelant.

- suffisamment pour apprécier. Fit Camus d'une voix rauque en se léchant les lèvres, sensuellement. Saga grogna de désir en voyant ça, son sexe tenta même de se redresser.

- vous allez me tuer ! Se plaignit-il.

Camus s'approcha du lit, attrapa la nuque du Grec et l'embrassa d'un baiser vorace, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'effet que la scène qu'il avait observé lui avait fait.

Shura se passa la langue sur les lèvres devant le spectacle concupiscent offert par ses deux amants, Camus se redressa et attira l'Espagnol pour l'embrasser de la même façon que le Grec.

Saga se retrouvait ainsi allongé sous les deux hommes qui batifolaient, aux premières loges pour voir l'effet que le Français avait sur l'Espagnol. En effet, aussi dominant avait-il était avec le Grec, il se faisait tout doux devant Camus, enfin une douceur relative tout de même, car le Gémeaux pouvait constater que dans la bataille vorace qu'il entretenait avec le Verseau, le dixième gardien ne semblait pas décidé à se laisse faire. Le baiser et les gémissements des deux amants faisaient monter la chaleur dans la chambre. Saga, regardait le tableau au-dessus de lui, sans trop savoir que penser, ni que faire. Il avait envie de les séparer pour de nouveau gouter la bouche fraiche de Camus, mais il voulait aussi retrouvé la chaleur de Shura, sans compter qu'il voulait encore profiter du spectacle. Oui, vraiment le pauvre bleuté ne savait quoi choisir. Les deux autres chevaliers décidèrent pour lui en se séparant. Camus regarda le Grec, pantelant, en souriant ironique.

- je vois qu'à toi aussi le voyeurisme fait de l'effet.

- que… mais… balbutia le Gémeaux rougissant.

Shura éclata de rire à cette réaction.

- le grand Saga qui rougit… difficile à croire quand on connait ta réputation.

Saga grogna, embarrassé, et cacha son visage de son bras.

- oh, ça va ! Je ne suis pas prude mais j'n'ai pas l'habitude des parties à trois.

- vraiment ? Railla Camus.

- ce n'est pas ce qu'on a entendu dire, acheva Shura en donnant un coup de langue sur la poitrine du Grec, qui sursauta.

- c'est peut-être le fait que ce soit nous, qui te gênes ? Demanda le Verseau, qui s'était assis dos à eux, doucement. Shura regardait, inquiet, ses deux amants alternativement et Saga qui avait entendu le doute dans la voix du Français, se redressa et l'enlaça.

- non, oui… je'n'sais pas Camus. Je pense qu'en fait je m'étais fait une raison de n'avoir aucun de vous, et maintenant… expliqua-t-il tout en caressant le torse couvert.

Camus attrapa les mains du Grec et les embrassa.

- je comprends.

Le silence, lourd de tension et d'anticipation, qui s'était installé fut brisé par Shura qui en embrassant le dos musclé du Gémeaux le fit sursauter et haleter.

Ce bruit sembla être le signal pour laisser les discussions à plus tard, car Camus se retourna brusquement et fit prisonnier la bouche de Saga dans un baiser sulfureux, et Shura colla sa bouche dans le cou du Grec. Le Verseau libera la bouche du Grec, qui renversa la tête sur l'épaule d'un Capricorne dévorant son cou de baiser, rejoint par Camus, qui néanmoins le délaissa vite, pour se repaitre du torse musclé. Saga plongea sa main dans la chevelure indigo, se cambrant contre sa bouche pour la sentir mieux, inconsciemment se reposant sur Shura qui sourit, carnassier. Ils avaient amenés le Grec là où ils le voulaient. Shura attrapa une main de Saga et la posa sur le torse du onzième gardien.

- Tu ne voudrais pas le voir nu et toucher sa peau douce Saga, murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de désir.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour pousser le Gémeaux à déshabiller son compagnon. Les mains fébriles du Gémeaux arrachèrent presque le t-shirt du Français dans sa hâte, celui-ci se redressa en souriant, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il repoussa les mains de Saga, et se mit debout, Shura attira le Grec entre ses jambes. Camus commença à se déhancher lascivement, se caressant le torse et jouant avec ses cheveux, le Gémeaux voulut toucher l'être juste devant lui, mais Shura le retint, et se mit à copier les mouvements du Français sur le Grec, sa voix coulant dans l'oreille de Saga en un murmure indécent.

- regarde, Saga ! Voit le véritable maitre des glaces.

Saga qui, entre la danse sulfureuse de Camus, la voix suave et les mains de Shura, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, se sentait partir dans un autre monde. De ses mains il tentait d'atteindre le Français, mais le brun les emprisonna et les posa sur ses jambes.

- touches-moi ! Gronda Shura d'une voix rauque.

Saga gémit et caressa les jambes du Capricorne, inconsciemment, alors que celui-ci continuer de copier les mains du Verseau, mains qui avait atteint le pantalon et le déboutonner sans arrêter sa danse sensuelle. Shura n'était pas indiffèrent mais ayant déjà fait l'expérience de ce Camus, et surtout ayant joué avec Saga, se contrôlait un peu mieux que le Grec. Le Verseau qui enlevait lentement son pantalon, fit un clin d'œil à Shura qui sourit et recula de façon à avoir le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, entrainant Saga avec lui. Camus et acheva d'enlever son pantalon alors que les deux sur le lit avait fini de s'installer, il resta là un moment, posant, se montrant dans toute sa splendeur. Saga le dévorait des yeux, il crut qu'il allait perdre définitivement la tête, entre cette vision torride et les mains de Shura, avant qu'il puisse se plaindre de quoique ce soit, Camus les rejoignit sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur ses deux amants, les faisant gémir et attira le Grec qui l'avait entouré de ses bras, dans un baiser à faire fondre les glaces éternelles. Shura, sourit et caressa le torse du Gémeaux d'une main et de l'autre celui du Verseau désormais à sa portée. Camus soupira d'aise en sentant la main chaude du Capricorne sur sa peau, et se colla un peu plus contre le bleuté, pour sentir la poitrine du Grec se soulever, haletante et avoir leurs deux membres en contact. La sensation du sexe contre le sien fit crier de plaisir le troisième chevalier surtout qu'il sentait celui du brun se frotter lascivement contre ses reins, l'Espagnol dévorait de baiser les épaules musclées du Gémeaux, ses mains caressant toujours les deux corps emmêlés. Camus attrapa la main baladeuse du Capricorne, la porta à sa bouche et, sous les yeux écarquillés du Gémeaux, en suça les doigts impudiquement, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. L'Espagnol s'amusait à voir son amant jouer avec les sens du Grec, et le rendre aussi fou que lui avait pu l'être lors de leurs ébats, il sentait surtout que Saga n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Saga regardait le spectacle avec des yeux pétillant de concupiscence **, s'imaginant cette bouche et langue joueuses ailleurs que sur des doigts, Camus semblant lire dans les pensées du Grec, libera les appendices et se lécha les lèvres, sensuellement.

- je pense que tu préfèrerais la sentir ailleurs, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant, ma bouche, acheva-t-il alors que ladite bouche n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre de celle de Saga, qui pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Camus.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Gémeaux, il poussa un feulement et attrapa Camus pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser affamé. Le Français regardait le Capricorne une lueur amusée dans le regard et Shura ricana, sachant que Camus avait recherché cette réaction et qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, enfin, car lui aussi avait du mal à se contrôler face à la sensualité dégagée par ses deux amants et surtout à cause du corps ferme ondulant contre lui, corps dont il avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprise, et même si il en avait déjà joui, il en voulait plus. De sa bouche, il caressait l'épaule, le cou, la mâchoire de Saga, soupirant en s'éloignant voyant que la bouche du Grec n'était pas libre. Camus qui avait réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte de Saga, regarda le Capricorne amusé et attendri, il caressa la joue du Grec pour le calmer et le poussa à tourner la tête vers Shura. Quand le Gémeaux vit le regard plein de désir de l'Espagnol se poser sur ses lèvres, il eut un sourire teinté de désir et se tourna pour gouter ses lèvres d'un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, le brun toucha le dos du Grec en de longues caresses, jusqu'à atteindre les fesses musclées et d'insister dessus, sous le regard affamé du Français, qui joignit ses mains à celle de l'Espagnol. Saga gémit dans le baiser, se collant contre le dixième chevalier, il en voulait plus, il voulait profiter de ce qui lui avait été à peine dévoilé. Camus, aussi, il décida donc de passer à l'étape suivante et attira le Grec contre lui, ondulant lascivement de façon à ce que son sexe caresse les fesses du Gémeaux, gémissant de plaisir, des larmes de désir douloureux lui échappant.

- Du calme, Saga, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux! Chuchota Camus, alors que Shura s'allongé sur le lit, laissant la place pour ses amants entre ses jambes, le Français lui sourit d'un air entendu, et Shura se lécha les lèvres, impatient, ses mains parcourant son corps.

- prépare le Saga, le Grec sursauta à cette phrase pourtant sa perception se réduisait à un Shura qui se caressait devant lui et la voix suave du Français.

- il t'a possédé, mais rêve que tu le possèdes à ton tour. Saga gémit, tentant d'atteindre le Capricorne, mais Camus le retint.

- prends le, pendant que je te prends susurra le Verseau d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille de Saga, provoquant une vague de désir dans son corps qui poussa le Grec à se jeter sur Shura avec semble-t-il l'intention de le dévorer.

L'Espagnol l'accueilli entre ses jambes et contre sa bouche avec un grand sourire, et se laissa embrasser par le Gémeaux avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Bien que Saga s'activait à ravager la bouche de Shura qu'il quitta pour son cou et son torse où il s'amusa à lécher et mordiller les pointes de chair dressées faisant gémir le Capricorne, il n'en oublia pas pour autant de suivre les instructions de Camus et commença à préparer l'Espagnol à le recevoir, Espagnol qui perdit vite pied lorsqu'il sentit les doigts s'activer en lui et la bouche de Saga sur son membre. Par-delà son désir grandissant il entendit la voix de Camus.

- Shura, tu n'as pas intérêt à venir avant que je ne sois prêt! Assena la voix rauque du Français, qui menaça de faire exploser les deux autres parties du trio par sa lubricité. Saga poussa un long gémissement quand la main du Verseau s'empara de son membre pour le caresser tout en s'assurant que le Grec pourrait le recevoir.

- c'est valable pour toi aussi, Saga.

Le Grec se releva légèrement

-Shura m'avait… dit que tu étais exigeant fit-il pantelant, Camus rigola.

- je ne suis pas exigeant Saga, je veux juste qu'on prenne tous notre plaisir en même temps. Répondis-t-il rauquement

- tu demandes quand même l'impossible, haleta Shura.

Camus rit et se pencha pour embrasser le Capricorne se collant contre le Grec au passage qui eut du mal à ne pas s'empaler sur la hampe qu'il sentait à la porte de son corps.

- tu aimes ça Shura! Taquina-t-il.

- oui, mais la… c'est trop, Camus je t'en prie, supplia-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Camus regarda ses deux amants, sourire aux lèvres, l'image était saisissante, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur, le désir dans leur yeux, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il piqua la bouche du Capricorne d'un baiser, tout en prenant le membre de Saga en main pour le taquinait brièvement, qui se mordit les lèvres.

- Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, susurra Camus sensuellement, en poussant le Grec vers le Capricorne.

- vas-y Saga, donne lui ce qu'il veut.

Le Gémeaux ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps surtout que le Capricorne était plus que prêt à le recevoir. Saga s'approcha de Shura et pris son temps pour savourer son entrée dans ce corps chaud, le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un long soupir de plaisir qui se transforma en cri quand le Grec fut entièrement en lui, le bleuté gémit doucement en se sentant enserré par l'écrin du corps de Shura. Il entama quelque lent mouvement de va et viens, pour savourer cette sensation, les mains du Capricorne se posèrent sur son torse pour le caresser.

Camus resta en arrière un moment, les regardant s'aimer avec un sourire attendri, puis il stoppa le mouvement de Saga, faisant grogner de déception les amants.

- Chut ! Les cajola-t-il, juste un moment.

Saga ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit les doigts de Camus le pénétrer brièvement, Shura l'attira pour l'embrasser quand il sentit le poids du Grec se faire plus prononcer sur lui, et c'est contre la bouche du brun que le Gémeaux étouffa son sanglot de plaisir lorsque qu'il sentit enfin le Français s'immiscer en lui. Camus émit un son rauque à la chaleur autour de son membre, il stoppa un moment, savourant ce moment et se mit en mouvement, les mains sur les hanches de Saga pour contrôler ses mouvements ce qui fit gronder le Grec, mais Shura l'apaisa d'un geste, et l'attira pour l'embrasser.

- Laisse… il ne cèdera pas… autant… faire avec… haleta-t-il.

Et comme pour le punir Camus donna un brusque mouvement de hanche, frappant le point de plaisir de Saga qui frappa celui de Shura, tous deux libérant des cris de pur plaisir, le Français eu un sourire libidineux à ces sons. Mais repris des mouvements lent, lascif, entrecoupe de mouvement violent, Saga ne put que suivre les impulsions données par le Verseau. Le brun prit son sexe dans sa main, alors de l'autre il caressait les épaules de Saga, car celui-ci était complètement parti sur les chemins du plaisir tracés par les dixième et onzième gardiens, et ne pouvait que subir, les yeux fermés, pantelant, la sueur perlant a son front, jamais Saga n'avait été plus sexy aux yeux du Capricorne et du Verseau. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et Camus déposa un baiser au creux du dos du troisième gardien le faisant frissonner, avant de se lâcher complétement et de se perdre dans le rythme crée, les sons et les cris de leurs plaisirs a tous les trois. Camus était bien décidé à les emmener au nirvana, et faisait tout pour faire craquer Saga, celui-ci gémissait, crier, sa voix faisait écho à celle de Shura, et était soulignée par les grondements de plaisir du Français derrière lui. Leurs mouvements synchronisés au départ perdirent leurs lenteurs, pour s'accélérer, se faire plus violent, tirant des cris aux trois partenaires et des pleurs et prières de la part du Grec et de l'Espagnol dont les voix se mêlaient parfaitement. Camus prit une des mains du Grec et la posa avec la sienne sur le membre de Shura, qui hurla à cette sensation et se libera au premier mouvement. Les contractions de l'écrin autour de son sexe eurent raison du Grec qui entraina le Français avec lui dans l'aboutissement de leurs ébats. Le Gémeaux s'écroula épuisé sur le Capricorne qui l'entoura de ses bras, attirant le Verseau sur eux par la même occasion. Saga soupira de bien-être, respiration encore haletante, les mains de Shura l'apaisant et le corps du Verseau le rassurant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent, contrairement à ses relations habituelles, il voulait que ses deux-là restent avec lui. Il eut un gémissement lorsque Camus se retira pour s'allonger à ses côtés, surtout que le Français l'attira avec lui, le forçant à quitter l'antre chaud de Shura qui geignit, se tournant pour rester dans les bras de Saga qui reposait sur Camus, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Le silence autour de ses trois-là n'était pas pesant, et le Grec se sentait bien entre ses deux amis.

-tu vois on ne t'as pas tué. Faudra qu'on se refasse ça à l'occasion, fit Shura d'une voix rauque.

Saga éclata de rire.

- ça c'est une bonne idée, Shura. Mais tu n'as pas peur que je te vole Camus.

- qui a dit que ce n'est pas nous qui te volerons, répliqua Camus calmement.

Shura hurla de rire à l'expression ahurie du Grec et l'embrassa chastement.

- on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, mon ami ajouta le Capricorne se reposant sur le torse du troisième gardien.

Le sommeil les pris tous les trois dans cette position…

**(merci péri)


	3. Annexe réponse

Réponse aux anonymes:

Misa: si tu passe par ici, contente que cela t'es plu, (et non tu n'es pas perverse, ou on est plusieurs, hihihi) j'avais déjà le trio en tête, il me fallait juste l'amener. Merci pour ta review. (désolé pour le retard- j'ai posté avant de répondre à ta review, vilaine que je suis)

et pour le titre je suppose que si je dis Loft story... tout le monde se doute. lol. du moins ceux de ma generation, aujourd'hui on pourrait dire secret story sans secret!


End file.
